Divergent High
by FourandFred
Summary: The cast of Divergent are in High School, but during Spring Break they go on a 'holiday' to a lake. Four is the newbie and there will be eventual FourTris. Everyone is alive except for the people who everyone hate. :)
1. Chapter 1

Four's POV

I wake up with a groan, quickly shutting off my alarm which is blasting Led Zeppelin right into my ear, almost deafening me.

I remember it's my first day at my new school 'Divergent High' and my stomach sinks because I am not looking forward to it one bit.

I hate being the new kid, and I have been a couple of times since my Father has a job which requires us to move around a lot. I'm not complaining, though. He's hardly ever in and he gets paid a lot so we have quite a big house, even though it's just the two of us.

I get up and shower, then dress in a black t-shirt which is quite tight, so it shows off all my muscles. I've been going to the gym a lot lately, since I've discovered it's a good stress and anger reliever, which I was in great need of.

I also have ripped black jeans on and black trainers and I rub a towel on my wet hair and shake my head back and forth so it's perfectly mussed up.

I know I'm taking too much effort for school, but I can't help wanting to make a good impression. I want people to like me, which I never usually want. Only Marcus told me last night that we'd be staying here until I finish school so I might as well try to make some new friends. I don't want to be a loner for two years.

I look at the clock and see that its 8:30 and I have to be in school at 8:45. I run down the stairs- forgetting about breakfast since I'm too nervous to eat anything- and head outside to my car; a black Audi r8 spyder. I love it and it's even better knowing I fixed it up myself. I get in and drive the short distance to school.

XXX

5 minutes later, I arrive. It would have been longer if I didn't drive ten times faster than everyone else. I head inside and walk up to a desk in the reception and see a woman sitting there. She sees me and smiles. "Are you the new student?" she asks, while brushing some of her dark hair out of her face.

I nod and her smile grows wider.

"Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes" I say "But I prefer to be called Four"

"Okay then, Four. I'll make a note of that for your teachers so they know to call you that. Here's your timetable and locker number" She hands me the papers as she saying it and before I can thank her, she ushers me off, talking about how I can't be late for first lesson.

I walk down the corridor, unsure of where I'm meant to be going, when someone jumps on my back, almost strangling me.

I'm about to shove them off and punch them in the face, when I hear them laugh and I recognize it.

"Four, darling. How are you?" the voice cries.

"I'd be a lot better if you got off me, Zeke"

He laughs again and jumps down, but pulls me into a big bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages"

"Sports camp was like, a month ago. That's not that long" I point this out to him, but I can't help grinning. At least I know I have one friend, even though I completely forgot that Zeke came here.

We met at sports camp a few years ago, which I only went to so I could get away from Marcus. I've been going ever since, even when we move around. I think Marcus likes me going because he doesn't have to see my face for two months.

"Yes" Zeke says "But it feels like so much longer with you, because of how much I've missed you"

I roll my eyes at him and he snatches my timetable out of my hands. "I'll see if we have anything together"

He scans it and then squeals like a twelve year old girl on Christmas Day.

"We have all the same lessons except for Math"

"Why aren't we in the same math?" I ask him, confused.

"Stop judging me, Four, I can see it in your eyes."

I laugh at him "Sorry for bringing it up"

"Yeah, I get enough abuse about being dumb from Uriah"

Uriah is Zeke's brother and they are so alike. Most of the time, it's kind of strange since they say things at exactly the same time and share the same thoughts.

"Can you take me to my locker?" I ask him

He looks at the number and grins.

"Unlucky Four, your locker's right next to Christina's."

We stop at my locker and I look at him quizzically.

"Who's Christina?"

"I am" a voice says from behind me. Zeke goes pale and I turn and see a dark skinned girl giving him a death stare.

"What's wrong with having a locker next to me?" she asks, taking a step closer to Zeke, who moves back instantly.

"Nothing" he gulps, but then gains some courage and rolls his eyes. "It's just that you and Will have make out sessions against your locker every morning and no one wants to see that, eve from down the hall, let alone right next to you."

Christina blushes slightly but laughs.

"Anyway" Zeke says, quickly changing the subject. "This is Four. He's gonna sit with us at lunch"

I sigh in relief. I didn't really want to ask Zeke if I could sit with him because it would be really awkward, but I didn't want him to just ditch me.

I look at the two of them and ask "You guys eat together"

Christina rolls her eyes at me. "There's a big group of us, it's not just me and Zeke."

"No need to be sarcastic, I was just surprised that someone actually wanted to sit with this douche" I gesture to Zeke as I say it and he elbows me in the ribs. Christina smirks at us and the bell rings so she says bye to the pair of us and we head our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Four's POV

We head to English and I take a seat at the back next to Zeke.

"So did you ask out that girl you liked" I say, to start a conversation.

"Who, Shauna? Yeah, that was ages ago"

"I'm struggling to see how you measure time, since it was a few weeks ago when you told me. It wasn't that long ago"

"Yeah, whatever"

"So, she actually decided to date you. Wow, she's a brave girl"

Zeke smacks that back of my head but can't keep the grin off his face.

We don't really do anything that lesson, as the teacher – Ms Reed – just talks about what we're going to be studying.

The next two lessons flash by and then it's lunch. I trail aft

er Zeke as he works his way over to a crowded table, after getting some food.

"Hey guys, this is Four. Four, this is everyone"

He says their names and he points at them so I know who's who. They all give small waves or smile at me when Zeke introduces them to me.

"This isn't everyone" Christina says, scanning the table "Where's Tris?"

Everyone shrugs, except for me since I don't actually know who Tris is.

Marlene answers her "She had to stay back in art so she could finish off her drawing for the competition"

Uriah calls across the table to her "Is she coming here w

hen she's done? She said she'd tell me at lunch if she could come on the trip with us"

"Uriah" Zeke says, rolling his eyes "Calm down about the trip, it's in like, two months"

Uriah mutters something about needing to be ready when Zeke turns to me "We're going on a trip in the holidays to this lake. Do you wanna come with?"

I frown "How long will we be there?"

"About a month" Shauna says "We have a really long break in the spring, but a shorter one in the winter"

"Who's going?" I ask

"All of us, and maybe Tris, who you are yet to meet" Will says, and suddenly everyone smirks at something he said.

I shrug and tell them I'll ask and they all grin at me.

Wow, I made friends fast. This must be some kind of miracle. Now I just need to face the task of asking Marcus whether I can go.

Uriah looks up from his lunch and calls across the canteen "TRIS"

We all look around and I see a girl with blonde hair looking over at us. I can't see her face properly because she's in a shadow but I do see her give thumbs up to Uriah and everyone around her table cheers.

"This is gonna be great, everyone can come" Uriah squeals

I turn and look at Tris again, and see that she's staring at something, but I can't tell what. She stands there for another minute and walks away, quickly.

I look down at my lunch thinking about Tris. I think she was looking at me, but I can't be sure.

I see Zeke staring at me so I say "What?" in a voice which is harsher than I meant it to be.

"Nothing" he says, smirking

"Wow, you're even less friendly than Tris, and that's saying something" Christina says

Everyone laughs, and I frown at them. Uriah grins at me from across the table "You'll understand what Christina means when you meet Tris"

They all nod and we get up when the bell rings.

"What do we have now?" Zeke asks, slinging an arm across my shoulder. I shrug him off and say "Science"

Zeke grins, looking just like Uriah.

"What?" I ask "Why are you grinning? I science your favourite or something?"

He makes a disgusted face "Hell, no. Tris is in this class, so you'll finally meet her"

I roll my eyes and we walk in, taking seats next to each other.

The teacher walks in, looking stressed, and does the register. When he's finished, he tells us we're going to be doing some sort of project about the human body with a partner.

Everyone looks around, shouting across the room to the person they want to work with. The teacher calls across the noise "I will be choosing your partners" and the whole class groans.

"Yeah, yeah" he mutters while trying not to roll his eyes.

He pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading names out.

"Melanie, you're with Aiden.

Christina is with Zeke."

Zeke sighs and I see Christina glaring at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Tris, you're with Four"

I hear all the boys in our class take a deep breath in when Tris's name is called and let it out angrily when he says my name. She must be popular.

I zone out after my name had been said and I inwardly gro

an. I don't really want to work with Tris since everyone has basically told me she's not very friendly, and I'm getting death glares from all the boys right now.

Zeke sees my distress and grins "Don't worry, she's not that bad"

"Oh yeah, you only told me she wasn't very nice and extremely unfriendly and everyone looks like they're getting ready to beat the crap out of me."

He laughs "Seriously, you're stressing out over nothing. She's only mean around people she doesn't know and people she hates. Tell her you sit with us at lunch and she'll be nice."

I look over Zeke's shoulder, and look at her. She's sat next to Christina, who is clutching her stomach, laughing, and is glaring at her.

"Wow, she looks happy"

"Yeah, she never smiles"

I stare at him "She never smiles? What the hel

l is wrong with her?"

Zeke chuckles "There's nothing _wrong_ with her. She just prefers not to 'cause it stops people from messing with her."

"What should I say to her? I can't just start cracking jokes if she isn't going to laugh or smile at any of them"

"Just ask her when and where you want to do the project"

"So, I'm supposed to say that _while_ we're doing it?"

"No, Mr Sarcasm, we'll just figure something out for then."

I look back over at her and see she's saying something to Christina who starts laughing again.

"_Stop staring" _Zeke hisses under his breath.

He glances over at them and turns back to me.

"She's really funny, and she says everything with a straight face, so it might not be that hard to keep a conversation going. Just don't stare at her because she hates it when guys do that"

I understand why guys do stare, when I get a good look at her. She's beautiful, with long blond hair, which reaches her elbows and blue-grey eyes which I can see are striking, even from over here. She'd be even prettier if she wasn't glaring at everything.

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I don't think any girl has ever left me speechless.

"Oh yeah" Zeke says, smirking "I forgot to mention she's hot"

I roll my eyes at him and I see Christina say something to Tris, whose head starts turning in our direction. I duck my head, so she doesn't see me looking at her.

"So" Zeke says, quietly "You got a crush already?"

I glare at him and he giggles and pretends to flip

his hair like a teenage girl "I knew it"

"Shut up, Zeke"

He laughs and pats my shoulder "Don't get too a

ttached, she's brutal when she turns guys down"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris get up and walk towards us. When she reaches our table she stands in front of Zeke and stares at him.

He stares back blankly and then jumps up. "Oh, sorry" he says quickly and gestures to his seat. "M'lady"

"Thanks" she says, after rolling her eyes at Zeke.

Zeke walks away smirking and I look at him pleadingly. He sits down next to Christina and says something to her, and she's listening intently.

I look back at Tris, who looks bored and my heart starts beating rapidly.

I think Zeke is right for once.

When I look up into Tris's eyes I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I know I'm falling, falling hard for someone who I've only just met, and she probably doesn't give a crap about me.

* * *

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about doing a Tris POV next, so could you give me some ideas for that? Please review and whatnot. Until next time ~ FourandFred **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really bored today, so I thought I'd write another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and just to let you know, I'm going to be switching the chapters between Tris and Four so it's not just Four. FourTris will take a while, but it's definitely going to happen, so don't get annoyed with me. ;) **

**~FourandFred**

Tris's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I saw the new kid at lunch and since then my heart has been beating rapidly and I can't stop thinking about him.

I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm not entirely sure what it even is, that I'm feeling.

All the boys in my school are exactly the same; annoying and hormonal, which just puts me off all of them.

But this person, he was different.

He looked intriguing and reserved, like he has a huge story to tell and he's just waiting for the right person to come along and share it with them.

I would know. I've been doing the same thing for years. I'm waiting for the right person to come by who I can trust and makes me smile, willingly. So far, I've had no such luck.

I suddenly think about how I'm 'crushing' on this person and I don't even know their name. It's strange knowing that I'm constantly thinking about him, and he probably hasn't even given me a second thought.

My mind moves to Christina, who could tell I like him, instantly. She saw me looking at him during lunch and started smirking at me. No one has ever captured my interest before.

As I get to science I see I can no longer avoid her by sitting in the art classroom. I've been cornered by her and I know I'm going to have to endure her non-stop questioning.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me to a desk, pushing me down into the seat next to her.

"So, has my little Trissy Wissy finally got a crush?" she asks in an annoying voice.

"No" I say, glaring at her. I hate admitting my feelings, even to Christina.

She laughs "Just admit it, Tris. We both know you do, especially since I saw you staring at his before"

I sigh "Fine, I admit it. But if you tell anyone, you are dead"

She laughs and raises her hands in surrender, but I see excitement in her eyes.

Christina doesn't say anything else because our teacher- Mr Morgan- walks in. He tells us we're going to be doing a project and Christina nudges me in the ribs until he says he'll be picking partners. I glare at him, because I know I'll have to go with someone awful, like Peter.

I zone out, though, because I can't be bothered listening to him until I hear Christina groan.

"What?" I ask her

"I'm with Zeke. Do you know how annoying he's going to be since this is about the human body?"

I smirk at her. We have to create a diagram of the human body and then write an essay on it.

"Hey, who am I with?"

She rolls her eyes at me "Do you ever listen? You're with Four"

"Who's Four?" I ask, frowning

Her eyes light up and she grins as she points at the guy sitting next to Zeke.

I look at him and see it's the guy. THE GUY. I'm screaming on the inside, but on the outside I remain expressionless, just like always.

I drag my eyes away from him and look back to Christina and glare at her. "You could have told me he was in this class" I hiss at her

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, aren't you excited you're working with him?"

"No" I answer, still glaring at her. "What if I say something stupid?"

She laughs at my distress- which isn't much stressed, compared to some people, since I hardly ever show emotion.

"It's not like he's gonna laugh at you. He'll be too scared for his life, if you're just sat there glaring at him"

I roll my eyes at her and she laughs harder.

"See, just act like that and he won't figure out you like him. Oh, and let him talk first, don't act like you're interested in him"

"So, basically I need to make him think I hate him so he doesn't figure out I like him?"

"Yes, or just treat him like everyone else" She grins at me and I slap her shoulder.

She nudges him "Now, go. And while you're there, get Zeke to come over here"

I get up and walk over; standing in front of Zeke's when I get there. I just stare at him, waiting for him to get the hint that he needs to move.

He looks at me blankly and then realizes that he should move for me.

"M'lady" he says, gesturing to his seat. I roll my eyes and say "thanks" as I'm sitting.

I wait for Four to say something, but he's too busy staring over my shoulder. I clear my throat and he jumps slightly and looks at me.

"Sorry" he says "Must have been daydreaming"

I just glare at him and mutter "Whatever"

He rolls his eyes, but carries on talking "So, where should we work on this?"

I shrug and he looks at me exasperated "That's very helpful of you"

"Fine, we can go to my house, but if you try anything on I will hurt you"

"You sound like this has happened before"

I shrug "Many times, but I'd rather go to my house because I know where the knives are"

He laughs and it fills my stomach with butterflies. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had actually stabbed someone"

I narrow my eyes at him "And why's that?"

He shrugs "Because you look like you hate everyone"

I roll my eyes at him again "You can come tonight so we can get it done"

He nods and I get up and walk back to my desk and I see Christina and Zeke stop whispering when they see me.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Just the project" Zeke says, getting up "See you tonight at my humble abode, Christina"

He walks to his desk and I narrow my eyes at Christina, who has an innocent look on her face. I don't want to say anything to her in case I'm wrong, but I can't help feeling like she's planning something between me and Four and it somehow involves Zeke.

I find myself feeling happy about this. I really want Four to like me, but I know he won't. Why would someone who is as good looking and 'wanted' by all the girls, like someone like me? I know he doesn't; when he looked at me, I can see he doesn't really give a damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Fours POV

When Tris leaves, Zeke comes back over, smirking.

"What are you laughing at?" I question him.

"Just something Christina told me" he says, and I'm immediately suspicious.

"Oh really, and what was it she told you?"

"You know, you are a very nosy person, Four"

I glare at him, which makes his smile grow wider. The bell rings and I grab my stuff and head off without Zeke since I have maths and he has a different class to me.

When I walk in, I immediately notice Tris. She's sitting next to Christina, copying her homework into her own book quickly so the teacher doesn't see that she hasn't done it, or probably forgot to do.

I see Will at the back, so I go and sit next to him. He greets me with a friendly smile and we talk until our teacher; Mr Farnell comes in and starts talking. All the girls are staring at him, not taking in anything he says to them. I think his looks are the only thing that stops them from skipping this class.

He gets us to copy from a text book and we're all working until something hits me in the face and lands in my lap.

I look up and see Christina smirking at me and she points to the crumpled ball of paper she threw at me. I opened it up and started reading it.

'_Uriah forgot to mention he's having a party tomorrow, so you have to come. Tris will be there, so you've got a chance to impress her ;)_

_P.s Zeke was the one who told me you like her._

I crumple the note up even more in my fist, imagining its Zeke's face. I'm going to kill him when I next see him. I can't believe he told Christina, who is probably going to tell Tris. She'll think I'm an idiot, although she might let me down easy since I sit with her and her friends at lunch.

I find myself looking forward to the party, though and a part of me knows it's because Tris will be there.

I start writing a note to Christina, on the same paper as she used, asking about the party.

_Why the hell did Zeke tell you? I'm going to kill him. What time is the party? I have to go out afterschool tomorrow so I kind of need to know. _

I crumple the paper up, thinking about what I wrote.

I have to go and see my Mother tomorrow. She and Marcus are divorced, but Marcus refused to let me stay with her. He's very high up in the Government, so he knew all the right people to go to when Evelyn put up a fight.

I sigh and throw the ball at Christina discreetly, so Mr Farnell doesn't see. Instead of hitting her in the back of the head like I expected it to, it hit Tris.

Will stifles a laugh and I cower back into my seat. Tris turns around slowly and glares at me. She picks the piece of paper up and hands it to Christina roughly, without breaking eye contact.

I can feel Will shaking with laughter as Tris narrows her eyes at me and turns back around, shaking her head and muttering obscenities.

"She is gonna get you back for that" Will whispers.

"I only threw a bit of paper at her, accidently"

"Yeah, but she is evil. One time, I tripped her up when we were walking down the corridor, _accidently_ and the next day, she crushed some laxatives and put them in my pancakes so I couldn't come back into school for two days"

I snort and can't help laughing when he tells me, but it draws the teachers' attention to myself, unfortunately.

"Ah, Four. Would you like to answer the question on the board, for us?"

I gulp, since I haven't been listening and look at the question on the board, and I have no idea what the answer is.

I see Tris scribbling something down and then hold up a little piece of paper with the number '69' on it under the table, but so the teacher can't see it. She widens her eyes a little and points at it, silently telling me that's the answer.

"Erm… 69?"

Everyone laughs and Mr Farnell rolls his eyes

"No. And next time I expect you not to be as immature."

My mouth opens slightly as I look at Tris shocked. She's keeping her face straight, but I can see an amused glint in her eye, and I know it's payback for throwing stuff at her head.

Will nudges me "See what I mean about her being evil?"

I nod. She truly is the pranking queen.

XXX

I walk out to my car, when the bell rings and my heart leaps when I see Tris stood there.

She smirks slightly when she sees me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Thanks, for that" I say

"Anytime, revenge is fun"

"All I did was throw some paper at your head"

She looks at me, exasperated "Yes, but I love playing pranks on people, so I do it even for the little things. Oh, and I need a ride, my car isn't starting."

She gestures to a black, 1967 ElDorado. I grin at it "That's your car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's amazing. Where did you get it?"

"My dad and I fixed it up, it took a while but it was worth it"

I stare at here in awe and she shifts uncomfortably. "Can we go now?"

I nod but when we get in the car I don't start driving. "I don't even know where you live"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

I am seriously confused now. How does she expect me to know where she lives?

"Well, I'm not a mind reader so; no I don't know where you live"

She leans forward slightly, so she's closer to my face and frowns. She's close enough for me to lean in and kiss her, but I shake the thought out my mind.

"You moved in across the street from me" she says to me, like I'm mentally unstable.

"Oh"

She leans back in her seat and rolls her eyes, gesturing for me to start driving.

XXX

We pull up outside my house and Tris frowns at me. "I don't want to have to move it again!" I say, defending myself.

"Wow, you really know how to treat a girl"

"Yeah, whatever"

We over to her house and walk in, going straight up to her room. She stops outside the door and looks at me hesitantly. "It's kind of a mess, so don't judge"

I smirk at her and we walk in. My mouth opens in surprise because it's not messy, it's beautiful.

There are hundreds of pictures she has drawn covering the whole of a wall. The other three walls are either hidden by cupboards or are white with black writing scribbled all over it. I walk over to the wall with writing on it and see that it's full of poems and quotes from books. I see a quote which captures my eye. It's darker than all the other and in the centre of the wall.

'**Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape.'**

She hasn't written the book it's from for any of them but I recognize this. It's from Great Expectations, one of my favourite books. I never imagined someone like Tris wanting to read that. So, now she's beautiful, arty, creative _and_ smart. I'm starting to think she's more amazing than she wants people to know.

"Hey" she says from behind me "Are you just gonna stand there reading the wall, or…"

I roll my eyes and sit next to her on the bed. We're sitting quite close together while we discuss the project and I find it easy to talk to her, even if it is just about homework.

There's a pause where neither of us say anything for a while.

"So you like reading?" I ask, just to break the silence

"Obviously"

"Why is that?"

"Because" she says frowning "I love it"

"I wish I was in a book. At least I would know it was going to be a happy ending"

"Well we all have our own stories"

"Yeah, and some are more interesting than others. Like yours and how you never seem to smile. There has to be some backstory for that"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday, but not now" she says, which surprises me. She's talking about a future where she's opening up to me and telling me things about herself.

I smile to myself and I look down at her and get lost in her eyes. I can't seem to pull away and I can't help wanting the kiss her. I lean my head down slowly but she clears her throat.

I pull back, quickly and she doesn't look up at me. "It's getting late. We can work on this another time" she says, quietly.

I nod, grab my bag and we head downstairs. She opens the door and leans against the frame. "See you tomorrow, Four"

"Yeah, see you" I want to say more but I can't think of anything, so I just walk over to my house. I turn slightly and see Tris watching me until I reach my house.

I'm looking forward to seeing her more and more.

**Hi guys, so there was a little bit of FourTris here but things will only start to get serious when they go on the trip. I don't really want to rush it so please be patient. I also want Tris to have a tragic back story or something but I'm not sure what it will be so can you review and give me some ideas? Thanks;**

**~ FourandFred xox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've taken a few days to update. I had to go to a funeral yesterday so you can't hate me ;). Thank you to Mintclaw for this idea, you really helped me out ~ FourandFred **

Tris's POV

I wake with a start. It's the same nightmare, over and over again. Only, it's not a nightmare. It's real.

I was hoping my dreams would be filled with extraordinary blue eyes and laughs which make my heart flutter, but unfortunately they weren't.

I rub my eyes to wake myself up, but in the darkness, all I can see is the blood on the wall which haunts me. '_See what happens when forgiveness isn't given.'_

I shake my head and shove the image to the back of my mind. I never want to think about it or relive it. It's why I don't want to get close to anyone. They'll tell me their secrets and I'll tell them mine, but they'll be disgusted in me. Everyone will hate me, and I can't bear going through what happened to me last time again.

I get up, out of bed, and pull on some clothes. I find myself making more of an effort today, and I know it's for Four. I pull on some skinny jeans, a black crop top and some combat boots. I straighten my fringe, which is slightly in my eyes, and curl my hair a little bit and brush it lightly so it's in loose waves.

'Christina will be happy with me' I think, after applying my makeup. She's been trying to get me to make an effort with my appearance for years, but I've never listened to her.

Looking at my watch, I see I need to go. I head out to my car and I remember it's at school. I groan inwardly. Looks like I'm going to have to walk.

"Tris" I hear a voice shout.

I turn and see it's Four. I raise my hand in greeting, but don't say anything. I'm too nervous and excited to talk.

"Do you want a ride?" he asks and I shrug.

"I can walk, it's not that far"

He rolls his eyes and opens the car door for me "Just get in"

I scowl at him for a second, but my heart leaps when I go over and sit down next to him. He starts driving and we sit in silence for a while. I can't take the silence anymore so I turn the radio on and look out the window. I feel his stare burning through my head but I don't look at him.

A new song comes on and I recognize it and apparently so does Four. He turns the radio up until its deafening and starts singing along to it in a surprisingly good voice.

I look at him in surprise and he grins and turns the music down.

"I've never seen so much emotion on your face" he says, laughing

I shove his arm, making sure it's the one that isn't on the steering wheel. "I just didn't expect you to like 'Kings of Leon'. That's all"

"Are you sure that's it?" he asks, in a teasing voice.

"Fine" I snap "You have a good voice"

He laughs again and says "Wow, I think I'm bringing out your nice side"

"Whatever" I mutter, looking back out of the window.

"So" he says, getting serious "Are you going on this trip to the lake?"

"Yeah, it's better than being stuck here. Are you?"

He grins "Yes, I am _officially _going"

"Was it not official before?"

"No, I asked last night. So, now you have one month of seeing my face everyday"

"Oh, joy" I say, sarcastically.

"Rude"

He gets to school and pulls into a space which is the furthest away from the building.

I roll my eyes "Could you get any further away?"

We get out the car and he comes and stands next to me. "Well, since there were no spaces, I could not do so"

"What about all these?" I say pointing to the empty spaces as we walk past them.

He's about to say something, when a girl jumps into his arms.

"Four" she calls and I recognize it to be one of the biggest sluts in the school- Molly Atwood.

"Erm, hello" he says

I stand there awkwardly, trying to figure this out. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend, Four" I look down at the floor so he can't see my jealousy.

"Yep" Molly says, and I still don't look up.

"Well, I'll leave you to it" I walk off quickly, feeling my heart break into a million pieces.

Four's POV

We step out of the car and Tris starts teasing me about not parking closer to school. I still can't believe she's talking to me, since she usually ignores everyone around her.

She asks me a question and I'm about to answer when someone jumps into my arms. It's Molly Atwood. She's tried to flirt with me a few times but I'm not really interested in her.

I'm not really sure why she's jumping into my arms but I don't want to drop her on the floor, either.

"Erm, hello" I say, and I'm about to put her down when she grips onto my neck so I can't. I see Tris look down at the ground, but I see a flash on something in her eye. Like _hurt._ Why would she be hurt? She doesn't even like me.

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend, Four" she says, not looking up at me.

I'm about to answer her when Molly presses her lips to mine, stopping me from speaking. She pulls away and says "Yep" over her shoulder.

Tris nods and walks away, quickly. I drop Molly, suddenly furious. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask

She shrugs "I thought you like me"

"Well no, I don't"

I shove her to the side and run in the direction Tris was heading in.

"Tris?!" I call out.

I spot her in the distance, talking to Christina. She sees me, and so does Christina- who mutters something to Tris and walks away leaving her stood there.

I walk up to her and she looks extremely awkward.

"Tris, I'm really sorry about that"

"About what?" she says looking confused

I pause for a second, looking at her carefully "About what happened next to the car"

She frowns at me and takes a step back "Why would you be sorry about that? It's got nothing to do with me"

"I… just…" I don't actually know what to say to her so I end up stuttering.

"Four" she says, sounding exasperated "I don't care what you do with your life"

And with that, she walks off, her voice echoing through my head. She doesn't care about me. I'm not sure why I thought she would anyway. She never opens up to anyone, never lets them get close. I thought I could change that but my chance is over.

I think she liked me too. But I guess she doesn't anymore.

What am I going to do?

**Hey guys, sorry about this short filler chapter but in the next one, I'm going to skip ahead a little so they're going on the trip and it will be longer. Don't worry, I said there was going to be FourTris but it might take a while, so please don't kill me. And you'll find out Tris's back story soon as well. I have it all planned out, that's why I didn't want to give it all away this chapter. Please review ~FourandFred ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been going on 'family days out' so I didn't have time. I've finally had the time to write one, though, so here you go. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! They are all so nice and make me want to write more, even if I'm not in the mood. You guys really are the best!**

**Four's POV**

It's been a few week since we spoke, three to be exact. I wasn't entirely sure before, but now I know she's avoiding me. Whenever we're about to cross in a corridor, she stops and heads in the other direction and disappears into the crowd.

I know I should talk to her, but I'm not sure what to say. I don't want to start a conversation about what happened with Molly and find out afterwards she isn't avoiding me for that.

She said she doesn't care about me, but she must do if she's going out of her way just to avoid me. The only logical explanation for her to avoid me is if she liked me and she thought that Molly and I were dating. But she wouldn't, would she?

I'm supposed to be in the bathroom right now- at least, that's what my teacher thinks- but I've given up on pretending to search for the toilets, so I'm just wandering around aimlessly.

My heart leaps when I see a familiar blonde girl leaning against her locker with her head buried in a book.

Tris

I must have said her name out loud because she turns to look at me, her look of concentration slowly morphing into a glare.

I step closer to her and see large bruise-like shadows underneath her eyes, which she's struggling to keep open.

"What do you want?" she spits out, and I act like her anger isn't hurting me in any way.

I raise my hands in mock surrender and take another step closer.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I just want to talk"

She mutters something under her breath, which I can't hear, so I just pretend she didn't say anything.

"Why are you even here?" she asks me, slamming her book shut.

"I was just taking a stroll. I could ask you the same question"

She sighs, pressing the book to her chest. "I was revising"

"Why don't you do that in class?"

She scowls at me, probably deciding whether to tell me or not. "Too loud. Why don't you stop being so nosy?"

"Wow that's rude"

"I'm not in the mood, Four"

"Well, why are you so angry, then?"

This gets her angry. She throws her book down on the ground, creating a loud bang, and steps closer to me, looking like she's ready to kill.

"Maybe I'm angry because I've been staying up till all hours trying the finish _our_ project which is due in tomorrow, so I've had hardly any sleep"

I hang my head in shame. I completely forgot about the project so I made no effort to ask her about it. I feel really guilty knowing she's had to do the work all by herself.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I completely forgot"

She shrugs, and for some reason, this really gets to me. Anger overtakes me and I can feel my blood boiling.

"You know, you could've reminded me about it, instead of avoiding me all the time"

"You could've made the effort to find me"

"How, Tris? How?" I'm shouting now, but I don't care how loud I am "I can never find you because you're always running away every time you see me. You're blaming me when it's you"

She looks down, hiding her face from me. All my anger disappears and I find myself wanting to hug her. Instead, I pick her book up off the floor and hand it to her. She looks at it for a few seconds before grabbing it.

"I'm sorry" she says, quietly "I shouldn't have blamed you when this _situation_ is my entire fault"

I shake my head and lean down so our eyes are level "Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you"

She nods and gives me one of her tiny smiles. She sticks out her hand for me to shake and says "Friends?"

I grin at her and grab her hand, pulling her into my chest. I wrap my arms around her, giving her a big bear hug. I wait until she loosens up and hugs me back before saying "Definitely"

I rest my chin on her head and ask her the question that's on my mind "Hey, why were you avoiding me anyway?"

She stiffens and I pull back to look at her face. She looks embarrassed; her cheeks are tinged with pink and she won't look me in the eye.

As soon as she opens her mouth to say something, the bell rings, signalling the end of class. She doesn't move though and I grip her hand. "Tris, you know you can tell me anything"

She nods, but looks uncomfortable.

"Tris" someone calls and she quickly lets go of my hand and rakes it through her hair. "Hey Chris" she replies, her eyes flitting to mine every few seconds.

Christina comes over and stands next to us, placing her hands on her hips "So, are you two friends yet?"

"Yes" I say grinning, and I throw my arm around Tris's neck. She shoves it off and elbows me in the ribs, and I can't help but laugh, feeling happier than I have done in weeks.

**Tris's POV**

Wow, Christina has good timing. I seriously did not want to tell Four I was avoiding him because I was jealous. Chris told me the next day that he and Molly weren't actually going out, but I had kind of been horrible to him, so I couldn't act as if nothing happened.

Plus, I didn't want to have to watch all the girls drool over him while I was there. It would make it harder to hide my feelings for him.

The three of us walk out to our cars and Christina's rambling on while Four and I are zoned out, too bored to listen.

But, when she mentions the trip, I can't help but listen.

"Oh yeah, two more days until we go" I say and Christina nods excitedly.

"Wait, _two _more days?" Four asks

"Yes Four, where have you been?" Christina says, rolling her eyes at me.

"Sorry, it's just come so fast"

"Have you packed?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I did it ages ago"

"See, Tris" Christina says, nudging me "I think you're the only one who hasn't"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just do it tomorrow after school"

We stop off at my car and we stand there for a minute talking.

"Well, don't blame anyone if you forget something because you know it's your own fault"

I roll my eyes and get in the car, slamming the door behind me. Christina taps on the window and I open it for her.

"I'll come over tomorrow and help you pack, at least I'll know then that you're bringing decent clothes"

"Okay. See you tomorrow" I pause and lean my head further out the window "Bye, Four"

He smiles at me and walks over to his car which is only a few spaces away. I nudge Christina's fingers off my window and turn the engine on. "See ya" she says, and walks off.

I start driving and see that Four is behind me. I'm so glad we're friends again. But that's just it, I want to be more than friends, and I have done for a while. I need to know if he feels the same.

I think it's time for Christina to do some detective work for me.


End file.
